


Lunchbreak in the Park

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fics for Pics, yahtzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: They met in the park around lunchbreak every day





	Lunchbreak in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> written for: Get your words out - Yahtzee 2018 / Round 2  
> Image Prompt: a picture of a park

Zeke smiled when he noticed him. The young man was standing at his usual place near one of the benches of the small park, like almost every day unless it was raining. An easel in front of him, a brush in his hands; lost in thoughts he was painting. The colorful houses which surrounded the small park. The children, feeding the birds. The old man, sitting on his bench day-in, day-out. 

Usually, Zeke didn't care much about the street artists around, mostly students from the nearby art college. But there was the reason why this guy had awoken his interest. He was not like the others. The hair cut short, the glasses obviously expensive. Zeke could picture him in a suit, working in an office. But his clothes couldn't be more different. An old shirt with a Superman print, too wide denim. Pretty geeky, Zeke thought, chuckling inwardly.

Suddenly the guy put the brush down and turned around; blue eyes met Zeke's; he smiled while he stepped closer. „Hey. May I ask you something? Have you ever worked as a model?“

Zeke blinked surprised. „What?“

The guy shrugged. „I've seen you in the park often, and you seem to be interested in art. Thought it couldn't hurt to ask." 

„To be honest, I don't know much about art.“

„Oh. So you are interested in me?“ The guy looked slightly amused. 

Zeke couldn't hide a grin. „What makes you think so?" 

„Well, you are watching me for some days already." 

„It's only a little park, and there is not much of interest around.“

„Okay, you make the point. So, would you mind to act as a model for me? For some hours only.“

„What do you pay?“

The guy chuckled. „Sorry, I'm not a famous artist, just a student at the School of Law in Chicago.“

„Law,“ Zeke repeated surprised. „I thought it would be the art college.“

„No, it's only a hobby. When I am in Chicago I don't find much time to paint; school keeps me pretty busy. But during summer break I come back home to Herrington, my grandparents are still living here. And I try to take as much advantage as possible out of my free time. I miss to paint, it always helps me to keep a clear head when things are... complicated." The sparkles in his eyes vanished, and he looked slightly sobered. "Sorry, I guess, I'm babbling too much."

„That's okay. It seems as if it is more than just a hobby,“ Zeke said. „You are painting with all your heart.“

The guy hesitated before he answered. „Maybe. But it's not very realistic to think that one day I could make a living from my paintings. Only a handful of artists are so successful; most of them have a normal job alongside." 

„Why law? Art and law, can't think of anything more different.“

„It was never was a question that I would go law school. Connor & Connor junior, maybe you have already heard about it? Famous law office in Boston. My grandfather established the office; my father is the junior. When I've graduated, we will add another C. Casey." 

Casey, hm, Casey Connor, Zeke thought, the boy was part of a very famous family. Like he was. But he had always been the black sheep, had rebelled against the authority of his father, and when he was old enough, he had left everything behind and started a new life. He had never regretted it.

Thoughtfully he eyed Casey; deep inside he was a rebel, too, and he dreamed about another life, that was so obvious. „So it's all because of tradition? And no one has ever asked for your wishes? I think you have talent and it's a shame that you don't grab the chance and try to make more out of it. Maybe you should talk with a gallerist. Friend of mine is a photographer; he has some good connections. Could be a beginning." 

Casey pulled his face. “Thanks. But my dad would disinherit me when I show off my pictures in an exhibition. And I don't think that this would be worth it; who should be interested in my pictures?“

„Hm.“ Zeke smiled. „I am interested. Let us make a deal. I will act as your model for free, and when I like the result, I will buy the picture.“

Casey looked surprised, but his unique blue eyes were sparkling with excitement. And Zeke thought that he would do all, to see this more often.


End file.
